


Everything Ahead of Me

by ErikaWilliams



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Ineffable Husbands Bingo (Good Omens), Ineffable Husbands Week 2019, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 04:33:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20558297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErikaWilliams/pseuds/ErikaWilliams
Summary: All great books ended, but it didn’t mean it was the end of the story.  So, much like reaching the end of a book, he was finishing this chapter of his life and jumping into the sequel.  All the pages going forward were blank, and it was up to him to fill them.





	Everything Ahead of Me

Aziraphale stood outside the bookshop for what was most definitely the last time. At least he had been able to prepare himself for this, but standing on the sidewalk, staring up at the facade, he couldn’t bring himself to turn away. He had spent so long there, memorizing every brick and crack, he couldn’t possibly imagine living anywhere else. This was his home. He had spent the last two hundred years returning here every night. Here he and Crowley had spent so many evenings together, here they decided to stop Armageddon. He had planted roots.

Still, he knew better than anyone now that clinging to the past was not always best. Sometimes, one just had to forge blindly forward and hope. All great books ended, but it didn’t mean it was the end of the story. So, much like reaching the end of a book, he was finishing this chapter of his life and jumping into the sequel. All the pages going forward were blank, and it was up to him to fill them.

“You don’t have to do this, you know,” Crowley said softly from where he stood beside him.

Aziraphale sighed and rolled his shoulders as the movers carried the last few boxes out the front door and loaded them onto the truck. 

“No, I think I do.” He couldn’t bear to look inside the empty shop, so he handed the keys over to the realtor. He started to make his way towards Crowley’s Bentley. “Heaven and Hell won’t be fooled forever, and this will be the first place they’ll look for us.”

Crowley walked resolutely beside him. “It just doesn’t feel right.”

No, leaving the bookshop didn’t feel right. In a sense. Part of him wanted to stay there forever, consequences be damned. It was his home, and they could just find him there if that was what fate had decreed. Oh, but the destination? What he was leaving the bookshop behind for? Nothing had ever felt more right in his entire existence.

“It’s fine, Crowley,” he reassured him as they settled into the car. “I’ve kept everything that I’ll ever need.”

“You sure about that?” Crowley asked. Crowley hadn’t even started the car yet. Normally he would have been on the road as soon as the doors were shut. Crowley was giving him one last opportunity to change his mind. He could always dart from the car, tell the realtor he had changed his mind. Make the men unload the truck back into the shop. Crowley wouldn’t blame him, he was certain of that. Crowley had only taken one day day to get out of his lease and move everything he owned out of the flat and into the new place.

Aziraphale pulled the new set of keys out of his jacket pocket. Crowley had brought them over six months ago. Hadn’t said anything about it, just came over and dropped the keys on the table before he had left one evening. It had taken Aziraphale an additional two weeks to work up the courage to ask what they were for. A cottage in the South Downs. It was the only explanation he had been given, and it took another week for him to realize that was where all of Crowley’s things had gone. Now six months later here they were, all the non essentials sold off, the rest packed into the truck.

“I think we’ve put this off for long enough,” he said, putting the keys safely back in his pocket. Crowley didn’t give him time to change his mind before he pulled into the street. He resisted the urge to tell Crowley to be careful. No telling what would happen if they were discorporated now.

“So...” he said, avoiding the rearview mirror to see if the truck had pulled out yet, “...have you met any of our new neighbors yet?”

“Nah, I’ve just been popping in to make appearance. Hasn’t really felt like home.”

“I’m sure we can work on that together.” It would take time. There was definitely going to be an adjustment period. He and Crowley had been dancing around each other for centuries but they had never lived together before. They had always separated eventually, but now Crowley would always be there. Morning, afternoon, night and then again in the morning. This was going to be a thing. Forever. “You’re not having second thoughts about any of this, are you, Crowley?” It would explain why Crowley was insisting on asking if he was sure. Deflecting away from his own insecurities.

“I’ve just been waiting for you to be ready.”

“Sorry it took so long,” he said as he inched his hand closer to Crowley.

Crowley took the hint and his hand. It was still all new but safe territory; one which he supposed they would be able to continue to explore at their leisure. Now that they were going to be living together. Crowley raised his hand and gently kissed the back of it, all without taking his eyes off the road. “I would have waited another six thousand years.”

He flushed and tried to pull his hand away from Crowley but he kept his grip firm. Crowley did, however, lower their hands back into the space between them. It just didn’t seem right that Crowley was always the one making the grand gestures. Suggesting the Arrangement. Making Hamlet a success. Always saving him. Asking for him to run away with him. Securing a cottage for them to retire in. What had he done to deserve any of that?

He supposed he could change that. Make a gesture of his own to show Crowley how much he cared.

“You know, dear,” he started, “the movers know where to make the delivery. Maybe we could take a little detour.”

“What, like grab lunch somewhere along the way?”

“I was thinking more along the lines of a vacation,” he said, wondering if Crowley would notice how his palms were sweating. “Go away somewhere, just the two of us.”

“Just the two of us?” Crowley asked, giving his hand a light squeeze.

“Yes, well, I think we’ve earned a little alone time, don’t you?” It would be nice to finally be together without worrying whether or not someone was watching them. To have the space to explore what his feelings for Crowley really were about, now that being with Crowley was no longer forbidden. They had been slowly working towards it ever since the apocalypse hadn’t happened, but when they were in the city he still couldn’t shake the feeling that someone was watching them, waiting to smite them for daring to stand too close to one another. Moving out of the city should help, but he wanted something more. Something just a little bit on the wilder side before they settled down into their new life.

“Did you have somewhere in mind?” Crowley asked him. “Florida? Egypt? I hear Japan is quite lovely this time of year.”

“How do you feel about Alpha Centauri?”

“Beautiful star system. I helped build it, you know. Back before.”

He hadn’t known that detail, but he did know Crowley had been quite adamant about running away there when he thought their current habitat was about to be destroyed.

“But what does that have to do with us going on vacation somewhere?”

“We could go there.”

“Where? Alpha Centuari?”

“Why not? You said yourself that it’s a beautiful star system. And it’s very secluded,” he finished with a suggestive caress along the back of Crowley’s hand. Crowley’s other hand jerked on the steering wheel and he had to quickly adjust to get them safely back on the road.

“There are plenty of five star hotels that will give you the same kind of seclusion you’re thinking of.”

“I don’t want to go to some cheap hotel with you, Crowley.”

“They aren’t cheap,” Crowley said with an enthusiastic shake of his head.

“There would still be people in the immediate vicinity.”

“Alpha Centauri is a very long way away.”

“I’m sure you could get us there,” he coaxed. He knew what Crowley was capable of when he put his mind to it. “You were going to before.”

“Alright,” Crowley said with an over-exaggerated sigh. “Just let me put the car safely in the garage first.”

“Oh, thank you my dear,” he said before lifting Crowley’s hand to give it a quick kiss.


End file.
